


Camping, sex and love

by ItsSimplyMe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Camping, Deepthroating, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smoking, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsSimplyMe/pseuds/ItsSimplyMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean goes camping to get some time to themselves and smut happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping, sex and love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so just to let you know that if any of this doesn't make sense it's because this is just a draft of a chapter from a Destiel High School AU fanfic I'm writing.

«You’re doing it wrong!» Dean nearly yelled at Castiel. Castiel wanted to laugh at him because of how adorable he looked, but he bit back the rumbling chuckle forming in his chest. He knew Dean was frustrated and he didn’t want to push his lover’s buttons too much. 

«No, I’m not,» Castiel said calmly, not wanting to fight with Dean. Dean looked down at the instructions, a deep frown settling on his face. As Dean got down on all fours to look properly at the user manual, Castiel quickly fixed Dean’s mistakes. «Dean, can you give me a hand here?» Castiel asked, having a trouble to keep the tent from falling together as he tried to get the last tent pole in place. 

«I don’t understand this shit!» Dean shouted, his voice dripping with more frustration. Clearly failure was one thing Dean didn’t handle very well. 

«Dean!» Castiel hissed, finally getting his attention. Dean sighed and turned to him. «Care to give me a hand?» He asked and Dean seemed surprised that tent was actually starting to take shape. Within the next 15 minutes both boys were settled, their sleeping pads and bags already rolled out and Castiel trying to get a fire going. Camping had been Castiel’s idea. Lately they hadn’t gotten as much time to themselves as they wanted to, and Dean had suggested they should go away for a couple of days. Since neither of them had the money to pay for a small vacation, camping seemed like a pretty good idea. Castiel thought the idea was nice, but that was until he realized Dean wasn’t exactly a man of the nature, but at least he wasn’t complaining too much. Castiel believed it was because Dean knew how important this was to him. The two boys were clearly in love and fact that neither of them were ready to tell anyone was hard. They needed time to settle their needs, to just be in each other’s presence without anyone judging them.

It was just past midnight when Dean started getting ready for bed, staying down by the lake to wash up and what not. Castiel had gotten ready a long time ago, so he sat leaned up against a tree, watching Dean while he gently sucked on a half finished cigarette. His ass and legs were cold and wet from the damp ground, but he didn’t care that much, he had brought extra clothes with him after all. It didn’t take long for Dean to finish up and he walked up to his boyfriend, dropping down between his legs. He laughed when Castiel wrapped an arm around him, pulling him into his chest. Castiel felt Dean sigh as he leaned against his chest, his head resting back on Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel took a final long drag of the cigarette, holding the his breath for a moment. He felt the toxic in his lungs slowly calm his entire body and he smiled. 

«Here,» Castiel offered, and Dean gladly finished the smoke as Castiel’s fingers stroked across his arms. They stayed like that for a while, not talking or rushing anything. It was just Castiel stroking gently across Dean’s body as Dean occasionally twisted his head to press small kisses against the skin of his neck, making Castiel let out small moans or breaths of comfort. At one point Castiel realized that there was nothing sexual about the moment, it was just them, just Dean and Castiel, enjoying each others compony. He didn’t feel aroused at all, and his cock wasn’t even erected, perhaps just on the verge of being halfhard, but in the end he always was that when he was with Dean. 

«Look at how bright the stars are,» Dean muttered, leaning further back against Castiel, clearly loving the warmth of his body. Castiel hummed and looked up, eyes roaming the sky for a moment, taking in the breathtaking view, before he buried his head in the back of Dean’s shoulder. He sighed loudly, watching as goosebumps appear on Dean as his breath ghosted his skin. 

«We should probably sleep soon,» Castiel mumbled, but neither of them moved and Dean didn’t answer. They didn’t want to move, the moment was too great to spoil, so they stayed there for a while longer. «I love you,» Castiel said in a low voice after a while, almost afraid of what Dean would think. The three small words hadn’t been shared between the boys too many times, but every time they said it was always with so much emotions. 

«I know,» Castiel felt Dean smile against his skin of his neck as he said the words. «I love you too,» He said and looked up at Castiel, eyes sparkling in the dim light of the stars. Castiel leaned forward to claim Dean’s mouth, inhaling sharply through the nose as soon as his lips found Dean’s, as if they were meant to be on pressed together. They continued kissing a few seconds, soon switching to a lazy, but not sloppy, make out session. There was no grinding between the two, no moans, no nothing. Just careful, slow stroking of Castiel’s hands down Dean’s sides while Dean’s fingers stayed buried in Castiel’s hair. They had their eyes closed the entire time, their lips just moving slowly against each others and their tongues occasionally meeting. 

At one point Dean broke the kiss, leaning back a few inches. Castiel smiled and opened his eyes, suddenly realizing Dean was straddling his lap. Dean’s pupils were blown wide, nearly nothing of the beautiful green left, but Castiel didn’t mind. He didn’t care. Because this was still Dean, it was still the love of his life, and he knew that he would be staring into the green pools of Dean’s eyes in the morning. 

«Let’s go back to the tent,» Dean whispered, his breath traveling across the Castiel’s lips. Castiel took out his phone to look at it, 00.54. He smiled at Dean lovingly. They shared a couple of more kisses, more like small pecks, before Dean helped Castiel up from the ground. They boys dusted themselves off, gathered their stuff before they went back to the tent. Castiel crawled in first, kicking off his shoes by his backpack and fixing his sleeping back while waiting for Dean. Dean was using a long time, roaming his own backpack. Castiel used that time to fasten the headlamp to one of the two strings hanging from the top of the tent. He turned it on when he was finished, giving them light to see what they were doing. It didn’t take long for him to gasp as he felt the cold fingers of Dean sneaking underneath his clothes and dancing across the skin of his stomach. Castiel stayed still, sitting down on his heels as he felt Dean press against his back, hot lips locking themselves on the skin of his neck. 

«Huh,» Castiel let out a sound close to a broken moan. The sweet and loving moment they had shared by the tree, was gone. The air around them had changed as soon as Dean had entered the tent, lust now settled in the atmosphere. 

«I want you,» Dean whispered, his hands switching to grip at Castiel’s sweater. He dragged it off without Castiel complaining and Castiel barely registered that his t-shirt had been taken off as well. He let out a tiny gasp as Dean lowered him down, the fabric of his sleeping bag, or Dean’s, he wasn’t sure, cold against his naked flesh. Dean sat between his legs as he teared off his own shirts, before he leaned down. Castiel stroked across Dean’s sides when Dean kissed him, hard and demanding on the lips, nothing like they had done outside. Dean’s lips quickly traveled down Castiel’s body, something Castiel was a little disappointed by. They always rushed when it came to sex. Sure they had only gone all the way one time earlier, but the hundreds of blowjobs and handjobs shared between them had always been rapid, as if it was always just about getting off. But Castiel had never complained about it, because the feelings and emotions were still wonderful and he knew Dean liked it that way. 

Dean sat back as he undid Castiel’s belt like a pro, undoing the buttons on his hiking pants as well. He looked up at Castiel as he wrapped his fingers wrapped around the beltloops. Their eyes stayed locked as Dean lowered his trousers down to his knees. Dean smiled and leaned forward again, lips sealing for a couple of moments. Dean leaned down again, dragging his mouth across Castiel’s hipbone. He wrapped his lips around sharp bone and sucked hard, wanting to leave a bruise that would last for days. Castiel moaned a little, loving the pressure Dean’s lips put on his skin. Dean stopped after a few seconds, kissing once over the now red skin. Castiel smiled at the dull ache, knowing it the mark wouldn’t go away with the first. 

Castiel’s left hand found Dean’s hair as he kissed across his stomach, stopping to nuzzle the dark hair above his boxers. Castiel lifted his hips when Dean decided to drag his underwear down. Castiel helped his lover get the clothes all the way off his long legs before dropped back down on the on the sleeping bag. He saw Dean smile before he leaned back down, dragging his tongue across Castiel’s hardening shaft. Castiel gasped, a little surprised that Dean didn’t even wait until Castiel was fully erected. Still, Castiel found it even more odd that Dean, at the same time, didn’t seem as rushed as he had the previous times. He could see the lust in his eyes of course, but it didn’t feel like it was going to be same rushed sex they always had. And Castiel felt a little nervous by this, he knew already now that this night would be different, both boys clearly put more emotions into to this. More feelings, more love. It made Castiel feel at unease, he had never felt this way with anyone. 

However, his nervousness quickly vanished as Dean pulled his cock into his mouth, taking it all in without problem. Castiel moaned quietly, feeling himself harden. It didn’t take long before Castiel was fully erected, not with the way Dean stroked him hard and fast, when he didn’t suck him into his mouth. Castiel loved the feeling, his skin quickly getting sweaty with the tight air inside the tent.

«Stay still,» Dean ordered, looking up at Castiel with his still stroking his shaft quickly with a loose grip. Castiel groaned at the sight of Dean’s tosseled hair, his lustful eyes and his lips and chin went with spit and precum. Castiel could barely register Dean’s hand grip onto his hips, holding them down with an iron grip. Castiel watched with parted lips as Dean pulled his cock back into his mouth, sucking at the tip for a while before slowly moving his head down. Castiel’s eyes widened when he realized what Dean was doing. He tried desperately to do something, to move away or to move upwards. The thought of Dean deepthroating him was too sexy, too arousing for him to think straight. He couldn’t do much though, as his hips wouldn’t move with Dean’s hands on them, so he could only watch as Dean’s lips slid slowly down, taking more and more of him. 

«Oh fuck!» He swore as Dean took in the last inch, feeling himself hit the back of Dean’s throat and Dean breathed slowly through his nose, his face buried in his stomach. He stayed like that for a moment, letting Castiel feel it all. And oh, how Castiel loved this. It felt really good, one of the better things he’d experienced with Dean, but it wasn’t necessarily the pleasure that made it so great, it was more the dirty, filthy thought of it.

Dean moved up after a few seconds, letting go of Castiel’s erection with a smirk. He quickly wiped his face on his arm and leaned forward to smash his lips onto Castiel’s, leaning down to slowly grind his hips against Castiel’s. The rough fabric of Dean’s jeans probably shouldn’t feel as good as it did, but since Dean moved so slowly it was beyond awesome. After a few more minutes of making out, Dean leaned back, shedding his own trousers as quickly as he could. Castiel was surprised to find out his boyfriend had gone comando and he tried to lean up to wrap his lips around the erection that proudly stood out, but Dean stopped him by laying down, dragging Castiel onto him. Castiel, now pretty much laying on top of Dean, decided to press his lips to his again as his fingers raked though his hair. He felt Dean reach for something and he guess it was a condom and lube. 

«You planned this, didn’t you?» He said, his voice rough as he pulled away from Dean’s perfectly shaped fanfiction-lips. «You cocky bastard,» He laughed and Dean grinned, trusting his hips upwards so their cocks glided together between their stomachs. 

«You can’t seriously tell me didn’t think this would happen,» Dean answered, his hand stroking gently across Castiel with his free hand. «I want you to fuck me tonight,» He said, his voice slow, low and rough, as if he was high or something. Castiel couldn’t help the half moan, half gasp from escaping his lips, and Dean wasted no time in buying his face Castiel’s neck, giving the skin a couple of kisses. 

«I though you said the last time that nothing was ever going up your ass,» Castiel stated, still a little amazed that Dean had actually suggested this. 

«I didn’t say ‘ever’,» Dean muttered, kissing across Castiel’s jaw, dragging his tongue across the slight stubble. «And right now I just really need to feel you inside of me,» He breathed. Castiel tried to nod as he moved off Dean who handled him the condom and the lube. 

«You sure?» Castiel asked, as he looked at the items gingerly. 

«Yeah, just-just try to open me first, please. I think I’m gonna need that,» Dean said and rolled onto his stomach, lifting his hips so Castiel could get a better view of his ass. 

«I’m not very good at his, but I can try,» Castiel said and leaned down to kiss at the bottom of Dean’s spine. 

«That’s ok,» Dean assured him. «I love you,» Castiel smile softly, even though he knew Dean couldn’t see it and muttered the words back. He quickly opened the cap of the bottle and coated his fingers in lube, rubbing his hands together to warm it up. He was tempted to ask Dean again if he was sure, but he decided against it, already knowing Dean most’ve gone through one hell of a battle with himself before he decided he wanted this. Castiel calmed his nerves and circled his finger around Dean’s hole, pushing against the muscle and testing it. He slowly pushed his index finger in, trusting it in and out with shallow trusts. He knew that one finger wouldn’t hurt Dean much, so he didn’t use much time to fool around, before he pushed it all the way in. His repeated the action a couple of times, then slowly starting to move the digit around, bending it softly. Castiel felt so horny at while he fingered Dean, the sight of Dean, surprisingly calm, was one of the most arousing thins he’d ever seen. Even with his back turned to him, Dean was the hottest thing he’d ever seen, and he really did find Dean’s back extremely hot. The way his muscles moved under his skin was mouthwatering. 

«Shit,» Dean muttered, his body jerking a little and Castiel grinned, knowing he had found his prostate. He angled his finger the same way and bent it again, but it took him a few times before he found the stop again. When he was sure he had memorized where it was, he pulled his finger back and slowly started to move two finger inside. This took a longer while for Dean to get used to and Castiel could see that muscles tensed a lot more than what it had done with one finger. But it didn’t matter because Castiel was patient, massaging Dean’s back with his free hand and pressing soft kisses against his skin every so often as he slowly worked Dean open for him. 

«God, it must’ve been much worse for you,» Dean muttered against the pillow when he had relaxed enough for Castiel to move his two fingers in and out, occasionally pressing against his prostate, making him jerk. «I mean, this kinda hurts and I didn’t even prepare you,» Dean said, clearly thinking back to the time they first had done this. 

«It was ok, it didn’t hurt that much,» Castiel answered, being honest as he continues to move his fingers. Two fingers turned into three, which eventually turned into four. Dean winched, clenching teeth the first time Castiel to push his forth finger in, and he had to go back to the three finger a couple of times before he finally nudged the finger in on the third try. He kept trying to scissor his finger, like he had read about in smutty stories and seen on porn, but it was way harder than it looked. 

«I love you,» Castiel mumbled, a frowned settling on his face, a frown filled with all kinds of emotions. 

«Love you too, baby,» Dean whispered. And after a while he said: «Ok, I’m ok. Just fuck me already,» He moaned and Castiel chuckled at how impatient Dean suddenly got. He pressed his finger against Dean’s prostate one last time before drawing out and grabbing the condom, trying to rip it open. His finger were shaky and it didn’t help that one hand was covered in oily lube. He let out a sigh in frustration and Dean chuckled at him, rolling back onto his back and ripping it open himself. Castiel smile awkwardly and sat there in silence as Dean stroked his cock couple of times, quickly getting him back to full hardness. Dean expertly rolled the condom onto Castiel’s length, pulling him in for a quick kiss before settling back against the mess sleeping bags. Castiel quickly coated himself with lube, grabbing Dean’s knees and pulling them apart. Dean’s legs easily fell open and Castiel could feel his intense look on him the entire time. It didn’t make him feel any less nervous, but he only bit his lip, forcing himself to stay calm. 

Dean could apparently sense his anxious, because let his finger slot together with Castiel’s right hand, his own hand getting covered in lube as well but he didn’t care. He simply kept watching as Castiel grabbed the root of his cock and started to press the head against Dean’s hole. He kept pressing slowly, never stopped moving, knowing from his own experience that it was better to move slowly than not move at all. Dean kept winching and it was understandable, Castiel was thinker than his finger after all. 

Castiel moved slowly, and he decided not to give Dean time adjust only moved as slow as he could. When Dean had fucked him he had realized that it was better to feel friction than just feeling the burn. So, Castiel kept doing this for a few minutes, glancing down at Dean. Dean opened his eyes at one point, locking with Castiel’s. Castiel understood what Dean mean, but he couldn’t give that to him yet. The angle had was too awkward, so he lifted Dean’s legs, nearly folding him in half as he leaned over him. Dean’s legs wrapped around Castiel’s waist as Castiel pinned him down with his weight. He tried to move faster, experimenting on what was best for the both. It didn’t really matter to Castiel, the tight heat of Dean pressing around him was amazing either way. Dean felt so tight, Castiel wondered if it had even helped to prepare him, even though he was sure he had been fingering Dean for about half an hour. Dean hadn’t complained though, so Castiel figured out he must’ve done something right. 

Castiel quickly found out he didn’t like it fast, he found it hard to move and sound of their skin slapping against each other just felt wrong when it was Castiel fucking into Dean. Perhaps if the circumstances were different, they could’ve gone rougher, but tonight was too much filled with passion and love for it just be a fuck, this was more like slow, sensual lovemaking. 

Castiel nearly leaned his entire weight on Dean, keeping himself from squeezing him with his elbows planted by Dean’s head. He kept his forehead pressed against Dean’s shoulder. At one point Dean’s hands lazily went to Castiel’s hips. 

«Like this,» Dean mumbled, showing him how to angle his hips and with the next slow rock of Castiel’s hips, he moaned softly. Castiel smiled and kept the angle. Their bodies were slick with sweat and it got harder to breath with the tight air. They both panted as Castiel kept rolling his slowly, letting Dean feel everything he was offering him. And he knew Dean was grateful. Every now and then he would feel the muscle of Dean’s ass squeezed around him, making him moan. Every time Dean did this, Castiel’s hips would stutter a little, and Castiel would feel him smile against his skin or breath out a chuckle. 

He quickly realized how calm Dean was so he lifted his head and looked down at Dean. His eyes were open, his pupils still blown, but the green orbs were dark, glassy and unfocused. Castiel smiled, knowing Dean was probably at so much bliss he was already gone. He pushed forward a little harder, staying pressed against Dean’s prostate for a few seconds. 

«Huh!» Dean let out, his hands reaching out for Castiel’s hair. 

«Are you with me, Dean?» Castiel asked and started rocking again. Dean thew his head further back exposing his throat as he closed his eyes and breathed for a few seconds. He opened his eyes again, his eyes still dark, but this time Castiel knew Dean registered everything he saw. 

«Always, Castiel,» Dean replied, and it was something about the fact that Dean used it his full name that made his ski crawl. Castiel leaned down and pressed his lips against Dean’s. The heat that had been building up in his stomach for the past minutes becoming stronger with each slow roll of his hips. 

«I’m close,» Castiel warned, and Dean smiled, pulling him back down. Castiel started licking on the skin of Dean’s neck, the salty taste of his sweat was like a drug he was addicted to. It didn’t take Castiel many minutes to finish, his orgasm ripping through him stronger than he’d expect. «Oh!» He cried out. «Oh my-Oh, oh, huh!» He kept letting out broken moans as he trusted more shallowly, the clench of Dean’s ass making the perfect squeeze for him to tumble off the end. He kept trusting, feeling the tip of his cock getting wet as he ejaculated into the condom. He barely even realize that Dean had started jerking himself off. He only kept his shallow trusts, riding out his climax. He noticed Dean’s hand moving between them and lifted himself up so he was sitting on his heels, cock still buried in the tightness of Dean’s ass. Castiel watched with hooded eyes as Dean came across his stomach, breathing heavily. He didn’t seem as hazed as Castiel had felt during his orgasm and quickly recovered. He leaned up and dragged Castiel’s shaking body onto his own. 

«It’s ok, baby,» Dean whispered, stroking the wet skin of his back. «I love you,» He mumbled, but Castiel couldn’t reply, he was still shaking with aftershock of his powerful orgasm and his lips were parted as they pressed against Dean’s neck. Castiel didn’t get peace for long as Dean rolled them over, Castiel’s cock slipping from lubed up asshole making him sigh a little at the loss. Dean didn’t seem too fazed by it as he carefully slid the condom off Castiel’s softening cock. Castiel nearly screamed as Dean wrapped his lips around Castiel, sucking, licking and cleaning off the mess. The pressure on his oversensitive skin made him sob with pleasured pain. His entire body started shaking and he wanted to push Dean away, the sensation too much to handle. Dean luckily leaned away, tying the condom and opening the zipper of the tent, letting in some fresh air. Dean threw the condom out and cleaned off the mess on his own skin before gently kissing Castiel’s lips. 

«I love you too,» Castiel said, answering Dean’s previous words. Dean chuckled. «What’s the clock?» He asked and Dean clicked on his phone. 

«Five minutes to two,» Dean answered and Castiel breathed. 

«Wow,» Was all he could say, impressed that they had been going for nearly an hour. 

«You did great baby,» Dean grinned and roamed his hands around in the mess of sleeping bags and clothes. Castiel only huffed at his words, but couldn’t hide his smile. Dean quickly found Castiel’s Swedish snus box, knowing Castiel’s routines by now. Castiel lifted his hand and grabbed a bag from him as Dean offered him the box. He put it in like an expert and laughed when Dean tried to put one in as well. Dean didn’t enjoy it as much as did, but he knew that Dean was too tired to leave the tent for a smoke. Castiel sat up slowly and reached for the back Dean’s neck, pressing his lips gently against Dean’s. He snaked his tongue into Dean’s mouth and using it to move the snus bag so it laid properly his boyfriend’s upper lip. He pulled back and smirked a little to hide the awful taste, dragged his tongue against his own teeth and swallowing the spit to get rid of the taste. 

Dean smiled and closed the zipper of the tent, the air around them starting to get chilly already. The two boys settled back, Castiel pressed against Dean’s side with his head laying on his chest, listing to his heart beat which was nearly back to normal. Castiel smiled against Dean’s skin and dragged the sleeping bags around them, knowing they would freeze once their bodies got to cool down. Castiel’s breath had calmed down and he felt exhausted. After the words «I love you,» had been muttered between the boys yet again, they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked this, please comment what you think! And do you think I should publish the entire Fanfic? Please, let me know!


End file.
